creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shineayandellieplaythemidnightgame
Shineayandellieplaythemidnightgame I HATE ADMIN! Poor ADMIN user. --I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 12:44, June 10, 2013 (UTC) HiShineayandellieplaythemidnightgame (talk) 09:37, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Life vs Death page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:38, May 2, 2013 (UTC) 10:34, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 13:18, May 3, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 16:25, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Warning Only admins are allowed to add or remove the "BAD" from pages. If you feel a page or pages should have its BAD tag removed, please contact a local to remove it for you. If you remove the BAD tag from a page without admin authorization again, you will be blocked from editing. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 11:44, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Unfinished Page You have been warned about this once before. You’ve posted an unfinished page. Clearly, the warning wasn’t enough to alert you to this issue. Due to posting an unfinished page, your account is blocked for one day. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 11:52, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion The content of your story was too vague to be fully comprehended by the readers. Please, amend your pasta with more detail and/or content before trying to repost it. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 12:46, June 10, 2013 (UTC)